


The Prince’s Knight

by BooksRBetterThanPeople



Series: Yandere Stuff [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, But he loves Connor, Christine Canigula & Michael Mell Friendship, F/F, F/M, Jared loves Evan, Jeremy Heere Loves Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere is Taller than Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere is a Yandere, Jeremy Heere is insane, Kurt And Ram are dead, M/M, Michael Mell & Chloe Valentine Friendship, Michael Mell & Jenna Rolan Friendship, Michael Mell Protection Squad, Michael is high on drugs, Pining Jared Kleinman, Rich Goranski & Michael Mell Friendship, Submissive Michael Mell, Yandere, Yandere Jeremy Heere, squip squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksRBetterThanPeople/pseuds/BooksRBetterThanPeople
Summary: Jeremy Heere would do anything to protect Michael, the love of his life, his prince. He'd go to great lengths, even murder. After all, a knight's job is to protect his prince. WARNING: Contains blood loss, drugs used for sedation, mutilation, more blood loss, emotional and later physical abuse, removal of organs
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jenna Rolan/Christine Canigula, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: Yandere Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789051
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s also on Wattpad! (Art-in-Heart)

Jeremy Heere is not a psycho killer bent on killing those who dare to hurt Michael Mell. He's a geek. He's a fan of retro video games. And he's someone who took a super computer from Japan in the form of a gray oblong pill that tried to take over the school. He is all of that, but a psycho killer. He just wants to protect his boyfriend at all costs, and would go to great lengths to do so... Even killing

It was the fifth week of their senior year. It had been about a year and two months since the Squip-cident, and it had been seven months since Jeremy and Christine broke up when they both found out they liked different people. Jeremy liked Michael, and Christine liked Jenna. They were fine being friends, and they were glad to be with people they loved

The school day was over, and Jeremy was looking around for that bright red hoodie he loved so much. He eventually found Michael, but not in the way he had hoped.

Kurt Kelly and Ram Sweeney, the biggest assholes in school had his Michael pinned to a wall with no escape. Jeremy's blood only boiled more when he heard the two idiots utter those horrible words he and his Micha had to listen to ever since they started dating

Not even thinking, Jeremy pulled his binder out of his backpack which still had 'BOYF' written on the front, (Thanks Rich), ran over to his boyfriend's tormentor's and hit them over their heads. He's pretty sure he saw some blood drip from their heads. He liked it. He loved how the red fluid reminded him that he defended the love of his life. He defended him as a knight would defend his prince

Jeremy watched as the two ran away, mortified over being beaten by a geek. He turned to Michael with a sympathetic look

"Mikey, are you okay?" Michael nodded and immediately hugged him

"I am now." He replies, and brought his knight closer to kiss him on the cheek. "I love when you protect me like that."

'And I love protecting you.' Jeremy thought as he began to kiss Michael on the lips. 'I swear to God, if I see those two idiots again, they'll be sorry they ever laid a finger on my prince.'

The couple walked out the school, arms around each other, Michael's head on Jeremy's shoulder. It was peaceful until...

"HEY QUEERMO!"

'Oh great.' Jeremy thought, 'Just the people I wanted to see.' He turned around and saw Kurt and Ram, storming over to him and Michael looking mad as hell

Jeremy took note of Michael's facial expression. He saw fear, and he looked like he was about to cry. He kissed his tan cheeked and told him, "Wait in the car, baby. I'll handle this." The shorter male hesitated, but then nodded, kissed him on the cheek and ran off to his P.T. Cruiser, leaving Jeremy alone with these two idiots

"Hey guys. What's up?" Jeremy asked casually, acting like nothings wrong

"Monday morning." Kurt says menacingly, "You and your loser boyfriend die Monday morning, nerd."

Ram flicks his forehead, then he and his friend leave Jeremy, not at all fazed by what just happened, alone

"Assholes." He mumbled to himself. "Michael's not a loser, and I'm a geek. Everyone knows that." (Only the fandom knows that) Jeremy walks over to Michael's P.T. Cruiser and gets in the passenger side, then kisses Michael on the cheek "Are you okay?" Michael nods, then silently drove away from their school and to their house

Michael and Jeremy were sitting on the couch, with Michael leaning on him, and wrapping his arms around his waist. They were watching re-runs of South Park, (Tweek x Craig is their favorite episode) today they're watching Put it Down. While Tweek was flipping out about North Korea, Jeremy decided to ask, "What else did they do to you?"

"Huh?"

"Micah, I know something else happened." He held Michael's hand, then continued. "Will you tell me? Please?"

"... Ram grabbed my... Then Kurt asked if I liked it. I kept telling them to stop, but then they felt under my shirt and..." A few tears streamed down his face. Jeremy couldn't bare to see his boyfriend cry, so he planted a few kisses on his soft cheeks in a comforting way

"Thanks Jere-Bear. I love you so much."

"I love you too." He planted a few kisses on Michael's neck, not in a sexual way though "Kurt and Ram won't be bothering you."

"Not with my boyfriend ready to smack the shit out of them with a binder." He snuggles into Jeremy's chest, enjoying the comforting warmth

'How did I get so lucky? Michael's perfect in every way, why can't people see that?... I'm his knight, he's my prince, I have to protect my prince at all costs.' He took one more look at Michael, and remembered what he told him about what Kurt and Ram did. The thought made him pissed 'Every prince has enemies, and it's time for this knight to smite those enemies.'

Jeremy was ready to defend his prince. He had waited until Michael fell asleep, and carried him off to bed. He gathered what he would need to torture the school idiots. Before he left, he just had to kiss Michael one more time. Who could blame him? Jeremy left the house, his plan mapped in his head

He soon arrived at Kurt Kelly's house. The lights were on in the living room, so Kurt must've stayed up watching tv. Jeremy took a peek through the window, and saw the living room. Kurt and Ram were on the couch, in a very awkward position, asleep. Kurt rested his head on Ram's shoulder, and Ram had is arms wrapped around Kurt's waist

"Oh my God." Jeremy laughed quietly "This is gonna be fun." He made his way to the back door, and carefully picked the lock using a bobby-pin. While he was doing this, he had on rubber gloves (Just In case) The door was unlocked, and Jeremy made his way into the living room where he found the two lovers- I mean friends (Wink) still in their adorable position

Jeremy reached into his backpack and pulled out a rag, and some chloroform. He covered the rag with the chloroform and put it to the boys' faces. They were really knocked-out, because they did even flinch.

Jeremy smacked their faces, to make sure they were really unconscious, and also for fun, then he looked around the living room and found just what he was looking for: The keys to Kurt Kelly's truck sitting on a table by the front door. He put them in his pocket, and began dragging the boys out to the truck one at a time.

Once they were settled in the back, Jeremy started the truck, and drove off. It was a ten minute drive, but he made it. He dragged the boys out, not even caring if they got scratched up or bruised, and took them into the middle of the forest

"I'm sorry to do this... Well, not really." He smirks sinisterly, then reaches into his backpack, and pulls out a loaded gun

"... You should never hurt a knight's prince." He shoots Ram in the neck, then aims for Kurt "It'll make the knight mad." He shoots Kurt in the neck. He avenged his prince, and his dead victims were a reminder of his victory "Don't worry, Micah, you're prince is always there for you..."

**~Time skip, brought to you by Elder Kevin Price**

**Kevin: Hello! My name is Elder Price! If you're a Yandere and you're going on a killing spree, then you must know about the tough blood stains that are hard to get out on your nice, clean clothes after you just finished killing someone. Well, you need Holy Spritz! Say goodbye to blood-soaked shirts, and hello to cleanliness! Just spray some Holy Spritz on your shirt, scrub thoroughly, rinse, and viola! Your victim's blood is no more!**

**But wait! There's more!**

**Order now, and you'll receive another bottle of Holy Spritz, along with a personalized body bag. One size fits all! So what are you waiting for? Go and protect your senpai! Hurry! Someone's trying to flirt with them! Go!**

**This has been a message from Kevin Price. Now back to the story**

Michael was tossing and turning in bed. He was having another SQUIP dream, which is something normal for him. He finally woke up, sweating and panting. "It was just a dream. It's gone, and I still have Jeremy." He looks next to him, expecting to see Jeremy cuddling his arm, but he started panicking when he didn't see him "Jeremy?... Jere-Bear?!... Oh God. Please no, please no!"

"Michael?"

Jeremy walks in their bedroom and finds Michael looking like he's about to have a panic attack (Again)

"Micah!" He runs to his side, and hugs him tightly while leaving an array of kisses on his neck and face "What happened, baby?... Did you have another dream about it?"

He nods, and Jeremy kisses him on the lips "I'll never leave you."

Michael looks relieved, then asks, "Where were you? I woke up and you weren't there."

"Sorry, my dad needed help with something." 'He shouldn't have to know the truth.' "I thought I'd be back before you woke up. I-I should've left a note, or-" Jeremy is cut off when Michael presses his lips against his own

"It's okay. I was just worried. Come on, get in bed." Jeremy nods, takes off his shoes and cardigan, then slips under the covers with Michael

'He won't have to hear from those two ever again. His knight will always be there to protect him, and to smite those who don't think twice before hurting him.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Michael watch Voltron over the weekend, wishing for Klance to be canon (Sadly it never was), and on Monday, Jeremy finds his new victim

It was officially Saturday. The Boyfs decided to spend the weekend together doing regular couple stuff: See who could chug Mountain Dew Red the fastest, try to finally beat level 9, and watch a Voltron marathon and ship like crazy... Yep, regular couple stuff

Right now, they were watching Voltron on the couch. and shipping every character they saw

"Come on!" Michael yelled, "He cradled you in his arms! Doesn't that mean anything?!"

"JUST KISS!" Jeremy then screamed into a pillow "I just want a bisexual Cuban to admit he's in love with a gay emo! Is that too much to ask?!"

"I know!... They are so frustrating!" Before they could rant some more, a news report comes on

"This just in, two teenage boys have been found dead in the forest. Both had bullet holes in their necks. By the time they were found by two hikers and taken to the hospital, they were announced dead."

Michael looks shocked, "Oh my God, that's awful." Jeremy holds his hand

"Here are their photos on screen." Kurt and Ram's school photos appear on the tv. Michael isn't sure how to process this

"Okay, now I have mixed feelings. Do I mourn them, or celebrate?"

Jeremy just shrugs, "They were like the biggest dicks in school." Michael nods in agreement "Plus, now I won't die on Monday, and I can keep cuddling you!" He tickles Michael's sides, causing him to let out those cute giggles Jeremy loved so much "Jer, stop it!" Jeremy thinks for a moment, "No, I don't think so." He continues to tickle Michael, until he suddenly flips Jeremy on his back, and holds his arms down

"You gonna stop tickling me, now?"

"Why don't you kiss me and find out?"

Michael does so, and leaves kisses on his face, neck, and chest

'Kurt and Ram had it coming; that'll teach them to mess with my Micha.'

The weekend was over, and Monday was Heere (Hehehe) The school seem devoid of emotion. Nobody dared to speak, or even laugh ever since they heard the news report on Saturday. Lunch time eventually started, and the Squip Squad was sitting together, discussing why all the students and teachers seemed so emotionless

"I still can't believe that happened to Kurt and Ram." Brooke shook her head solemnly "I mean, sure, they were dicks. They were also pigs, and kind homophobic, and also sexist, and-"

"Brooke, honey," Chloe holds her hand "where are you going with this?"

"Oh." She continues "What I'm saying is that they didn't deserve to die like that. How did this even happen?"

'I protected my prince. That's how it happened.'

Jenna speaks up, "I'm not entirely sure, but from what I heard, they were at Kurt's house, asleep, then someone broke in through the back door, and kidnapped them.."

Christine gasps "Oh my God."

"Who the thuck wouldth do thath?"

"I don't know." Michael takes a sip of his slushee "I honestly have no ideas how to feel about all this. Should we feel bad that they're dead?"

Jeremy speaks up so he doesn't seem suspicious "They did mess with us on a daily basis. And they tried to flirt with Chloe constantly." Chloe nods in agreement

Jake speaks up, "Hopefully it doesn't happen again. 'Cuz I ain't gonna get any sleep knowing there's some psycho in Middleborough breaking into homes and dragging people out to the woods."

'I'm not a psycho, Jake. I'm just trying to protect my prince. If you were anything like me, you'd understand.'

The bell soon rang, and they each went to their classes, not saying another word. Classes went by quickly. Jeremy was getting something out of his locker, but stopped when he heard laughing. It was the beautiful laughter of his prince. He peered around the corner to greet and shower his prince with love, but he saw his Michael his prince, talking to some kid with glasses, and laughing. He was happy because of another boy

'Who is that guy, and why is he talking to my Michael? What's his name? Jarry? Jack?... Jared! Jared Kleinman... The class dick (Next to Rich), and right now, the bane of my existence, and this knight's new victim.'

"Shut up, Kleinman!" Michael continued laughing "Retro games are anything but shit."

"So they're lame?" He smirks, and Michael punches him in the shoulder

"You know what I mean, Jare."

'... But, that's my nickname.'

Jared laughs and rubs his shoulder "Well, I'm gonna leave. Otherwise your boyfriend might think I'm flirting with you."

"No way, I know Jeremy. He's not the jealous-type."

Jeremy walks to his next class with a sick, twisted idea in his head. 'Oh, Micah, my sweet prince. So innocent, and sweet. He can't see that Kleinman is trying to take him away from me. I'm the only person in his life who should make him happy. I've been by his side forever, and then this asshole waltzes in and tries to steal my beautiful prince away from me!...' He sighed

'Jared Kleinman, you should never challenge a knight. Michael is mine. I was meant to be his.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff, a word from our sponsor, then murder

The school day ended, and most of the students were heading home, others stayed for tutoring or sports practice, except for the football team since the were mourning the loss of their two players. Jeremy and Michael were already home. Jeremy was preparing dinner (Turkey burgers and salad), and his idea for his latest kill: Jared Kleinman

'Jared, all you had to do was stay away from my prince, and this knight wouldn't have to slay you. But I'm not enjoying this either; I have to sedate Michael so that he'll be too drugged to notice what I'm doing. See? We're both unhappy.'

Jeremy reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small container of pills. He crushes one of the pills with a rolling pin, while imagining it's a certain high-tech pill from Japan that almost ruined his life, and sprinkled it in Michael's Pepsi

'Everything I'm doing for you Michael, is out of love. I wouldn't want you to discover what I'm doing. This is something a prince should'nt have to know about.'

"Jere, are you almost done?" Michael called from the living room

'That's right. It's my nickname, Jared!' "Just finished!"

Jeremy takes the plates, not forgetting the drugged soda, to the living room where he sees Michael sitting on the couch

"And you remembered my Pepsi?" Michael smiles when Jeremy hands him is tampered drink, then kisses him on the cheek "You are the best Boyf ever."

"I know what my Riend likes."

Michael took one sip of the drugged soda, and immediately started feeling drowsy

'Wow, that sedative works fast.' Jeremy thought while trying not to look guilty "Are you alright, Micah?"

Michael nodded, but immediately regretted it when his head started hurting. He, leaned on Jeremy, and rested his head on his shoulder, much to Jeremy's delight

'Aaaww!' "Wanna go to bed?" Michael nods slowly, not wanting to worsen the pain.

Jeremy smiles and picked up his boyfriend bridal style, then carried him to their room and tucked him under the covers "I'll be with you in a minute, baby." He kisses Michael on the forehead and he drifted off to sleep. Jeremy giggles at his boyfriend, then left the room to prepare for his next kill

**And now a word from our sponsor**

**Kevin: Hello! Kevin Price here once again! Are you a Yandere going on a killing spree and you don't want the person you're protecting to know what you're doing out of fear they'll leave you forever and possibly report you to the police? Give them Oblivio! This pill is guaranteed to weaken your lover's senses and make them love you forever!**

**Wanting: Oblivio may cause headaches, nausea, submissiveness, dependence on the Yandere, fatigue, and loss of appetite.**

**Remember to give your lover Oblivio about every ten hours, otherwise the effects will wear off**

**Buy Now!**

**This has been a message from Elder Kevin Price**

**JOIN THE LATTER DAY SAINTS!**

It was easy to get Jared to meet up with Jeremy at some abandoned warehouse in the bad part of New Jersey. All Jeremy had to do was to unlock Michael's phone using the password he had memorized by heart (JeremyxMichael), find Jared's number, and text him from his own phone telling him to meet up at the abandoned warehouse

Luckily Jared didn't have Jeremy's number. If he did, he might've told his parents who he was meeting up with, and his cover would've been blown

Jeremy had waited for about an hour with his duffel bag filled with tools of torture for his newest victim. He was about to leave and try again tomorrow, until he heard the door open

'Perfect' He smirked, then hid in the shadows to create an air of mystery and for the element of surprise

"Hello?!" Jared yelled out "Who wanted to meet me here?!" Still no answer "Look, if I don't get an answer in the next three seconds, I'm gonna leave!" ... "One... Two..."

"Three."

Before Jared had a chance to look behind him to see the owner of the mystery voice, he fell to the floor with a thud. Jeremy stood right behind him, holding a baseball bat with an evil smirk on his face

When Jared finally woke up, he found that he was sitting in a chair with his ankles tied to the chair legs, and his wrists were tied behind his back

"The fuck?", he cursed, then tried to pull the ropes apart

"Don't bother.", a voice called out from the dark corner of the room "It's a constrictor knot. Hard to untie."

Jared looks around, trying to find his captor "Who are you?! What do you want, you freak?!"

A hand appears out from nowhere, and slaps him across the face

"Shit!"

Jeremy steps into his view, holding a cleaver

"Jared Kleinman." He starts off calmly, "Do you know why you're here?"

"Heere?! What the fuck is going on?! Why are you doing this?!"

Jeremy glares at his captor

"I said..." He holds the cleaver close to Jared's neck, not enough to damage his skin, just enough to strike fear and make Jared to look the murderer straight in the eye "... Do you know why you're here?"

"N-no. I d-don't." He stutters

"Well, as you know, I love Michael so much. I would do anything for him." He takes the cleaver away from Jared's neck, much to his relief "I'd even kill for him. I'd kill people who try to flirt with him, bully him, hurt him, or just look at him the wrong way." Jared looks confused, he laughs "Don't act like you wouldn't do the same. I see the way you look at Evan Hansen. When someone hurts him, something just goes off inside you, doesn't it?"

Jared furiously shakes his head, "No! I love Evan, but I wouldn't kill people who hurt him!..." He looks down solemnly "Besides, he's with the school shooter." He remembers the situation he's in "And, Michael doesn't need this kind of protection! Sure, he gets bullied a lot, and..." Realization hits him like... Like...

Flashback

It's snowing outside, and Jared is building a snowman with Evan. A snowball appears out of nowhere and hits Jared in the head, causing him to fall into the snow, face-first

End of flashback

Like the first snowball of Winter

"You killed Kurt and Ram, didn't you?... I'm not your first kill, am I?"

"Aaw, are you upset you're not my first?" He jokes "And yes, I did kill Kurt and Ram. They called Michael a horrible name, and violated him... I had to do something. They had it coming. Though, I'm surprised it took this long for someone to finally do something."

Jared is trying not to cry, but fails "You're a fucking psycho! I didn't do any of that shit to Michael!"

Jeremy digs the cleaver deep into Jared's arm, causing him to wince

"I heard you guys talking... He called you 'Jare'... That's MY nickname! He's been calling me that since kindergarten!" He pulls the cleaver out of Jared's arm, much to his relief, then he pulls a knife out of his bag, and stabs his leg

"SHIT!", Jared yells out in pain

"Michael will always be MINE!" He continues to stab Jared's arms, legs, and his chest, causing the boy to cry and thrash around in pain "That's why I'm doing this for him. To protect him. He will always love ME!" He raises his knife

Jared coughs up some blood, and wheezes "When Michael finds out-"

Jeremy laughs as if Jared said the funniest thing ever, and leans in close, "Michael is, and will always be oblivious to what I'm doing. He doesn't need to see this. He's too sweet for this kind of violence."

Jared coughs up some blood on Jeremy's face, but he doesn't even flinch

"He's gonna find out." He coughs up more blood, and his breathing becomes slower "And when he does, he'll see just how much of a damn psycho you are."

Jeremy's look darkens. He wraps his hand around Jared's neck, and slowly digs his knife into his chest, just over his heart "Don't you ever say that my prince will stop loving his knight." The knife digs deeper, and deeper, until Jared can feel it poking through his back

"P-please... Stop." Jared shudders. He knows it's too late, but he still wants the pain to stop "Jer-J... Jeremy, pl... Please." He begins to vomit up blood, about half of what's in his system. He becomes paler, colder, and finally... Silent

"... You dead?" Jeremy slaps Jared across the face, and receives no reaction. He laughs, then begins to untie him "This was way more fun than shooting people! I'm gonna keep doing this." After he finishes untying Jared, he drags the body into a storage closet "You'll be safe in here, Jared." He smiles happily, and carelessly tosses the body into the closet, then closes the door

Once Jeremy cleans up the blood off the floor and his face, he heads back home, and finds Michael, still sound asleep in bed, clinging onto a blue pillow

"Aaw." Jeremy slips into his pajamas and gets under the covers next to Michael. He pokes at his cheek a few times, causing him to stir in his sleep, then finally open his eyes to find his murderer of a boyfriend in the bed right next to him

"Where were you? I got worried." He sets the pillow to the side, and starts hugging Jeremy's arm

Jeremy came up with an excuse right on the spot, "Sorry baby, I got tired and fell asleep. It won't happen again." He wraps his free arm around Michael, then kisses his forehead

"Good. I don't like sleeping without you." He snuggles into Jeremy's chest and falls back to sleep, causing Jeremy to giggle at his boyfriend's adorableness

'You'll always be my Micah, no matter what.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is suspicious of Jeremy, the Squip Squad makes out with their respective partners, and there’s a boy in a black trench coat who likes to blow stuff up

It was Tuesday. Something felt wrong, in Evan's opinion

"Connor, Jared didn't come home last night. His parents are getting worried." Jeremy heard the familiar timid voice in the back of his English class

"What if the person who killed Kurt and Ram did something to him?"

'Why is he talking to Connor about this? He and Jared hate each other... In a funny way, though.'

"Ev, I'm sure Jared's fine." Connor reassured his nervous boyfriend "He probably went over someone's house and forgot to call. Just try to stay calm... For me?" He smiles and takes Evan's hands into his

"Okay, Connie." He plants a small kiss on his boyfriend's cheek

'Aw, I almost feel bad for killing Kleinman.' Jeremy thought 'Not.'

The bell rang for study hall. Most would use this time to study for tests or quizzes, but the Squip Squad used this time to make out with their respective partners.

Rich and Jake took over the boys' bathroom. Brooke and Chloe could be found in the music room, kissing on top of the piano. Jenna and Christine would always make out on the stage in the auditorium. Jeremy and Michael chose the janitor's closet as their make out spot

Jeremy was having an amazing time in the closet (Hehehe). More than usual. And this was all the work of Oblivio. Ever since he started sedating Michael, the Filipino would constantly cling to him. This showed people that Michael was his, and his alone

"God, Micah." He trailed kisses up and down his neck "You're so cute."

"Jere." He let out a gasp when Jeremy started sucking his slightly darker skin "I love you so much." Michael begins running his fingers through Jeremy's hair. This goes on for a few more seconds until Michael rests his head on Jeremy's shoulder

"Are you still tired, baby?" He shakes his head "What is it, then?" His words are muffled, but Jeremy can make it out: 'Headache' "Need another pill?" He nods "Okay." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the container. Michael burries his face in Jeremy's chest "Micah, I know they look like... It, but they're not. I promise. You know you can trust me."

Michael allows Jeremy to give him the pill, and afterwards, they immediately embrace

"Someone's extra huggy." Jeremy kisses Michael's cheek

"I just wanna hug you more than I usually do." He wraps his arms around Jeremy's waist "Is that a problem?" He playfully pouts

Jeremy chuckles "You know very well that isn't a problem." He and Michael plant their lips together. This was officially their best study hall make out ever... Despite the fact that Michael is being drugged without knowing it, and he's also unaware that his boyfriend is a murderer

Lunch time came around, and the Squad was telling each other about their study hall make out... Rich and Jake were very descriptive

"Then, Jakey puth in a fourth finger and immediathely I-"

"Okay!" Jenna interrupts Rich "No need for extra details."

"Oh, I wasth justh getthing shtarthed." He and Jake high five

Chloe speaks up, "Well, Brooke and I-"

She is interrupted when the announcements come on. The Principal speaks calmly

"Students and Faculty. It would seem that a student has gone missing. His name was Jared Kleinman."

From another table, Evan gasps, and Connor holds his hand while Zoe and Alana just listen

"Jared had told his parents he was going to meet up with someone, but he never returned home. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please alert the NJPD. Thank you."

The Squip Squad goes silent

"Guys," Christine taps her finger against the table, nervously "what if the person who killed Kurt and Ram got to Jared?"

Jake answers, "Well, then... New Jersey's got a serial killer."

Brooke replies, "Don't say that! I don't wanna think about some psycho going around and killing teenagers." Chloe rubs her fingers through her hair and kisses her forehead "It'll he okay, honey. What are the odds any of us will run into the killer?"

'I'd say those odds are very high, Chloe. You are sitting right across from the killer. But as long as nobody but me gets close to my prince, they'll be fine, and they won't have to meet his knight. His perfectly sane knight.' It takes all he has for Jeremy not to say this out loud and blow his cover

He speaks up, "I guess pretty low. I'm sure we'll be fine."

'I don't wanna hurt you guys... I really don't.'

"Hey," Rich spoke up "why'sth the Hot Tophic guy shtaring at usth?" The SQUIP Squad turns around to see Connor glaring at them from his table while hugging Evan

"Damn," Jake shoots him a glare "what's up his ass?"

"Besthides Hasthen?"

Chloe rolls her eyes, "Seriously though, it looks like he wants to kill us."

Jeremy seizes this opportunity "Hopefully he's not the killer."

Michael speaks up, "No way, I know Connor. He's actually really nice if you remove the black clothes, the blank stare, and the... Threatening voice... Where was I going with this?"

Jenna reminds him, "You we're saying Connor is a nice guy despite how he looks."

"Right. Well, yeah, he's a good guy."

Jenna asks, "What does he want, though?" She looks, and sees Connor still glaring at them "It's like he's angry with us... Or one of us."

Later in the boys bathroom, this happened!

Jeremy was alone in the bathroom, washing his hands, when suddenly he hears the door open. Connor Murphy walks up to him, and glares at Jeremy as if he just kicked a baby

"I know."

Jeremy isn’t exactly sure what he knows, but he may have an idea of what he means "Know, what Connor?"

"Don't play dumb." He turns off the faucet "I know you killed Kurt and Ram. And I know you killed Kleinman."

Jeremy's face remains neutral

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well then, I'll remind you." A boy in a black trench coat walks in "OUT!" He gets the message and backs away slowly "I know your relationship with Michael. You always gotta be near him, holding his hand, touching every part of him, letting people know he belongs to you..." He continues "Kurt, Ram, and Jared have something in common... They were associated with Michael in some way." Jeremy just raises and eyebrow "Kurt and Ram... Violated him, you hit them with your binder. Jared and Michael were pretty close friends, you glare at Jared like he just killed a dog."

Jeremy is about to speak, but Connor knows exactly what he's going to say

"Our lockers aren't far from each other, Jeremy. I saw the look you made when Michael called him Jare."

Jeremy tenses

"That's the look, right there. Now, I may not have enough proof, and I don't know if you killed Kleinman or not..." He gets in Jeremy's face "But if something like this happens again, I will tell Michael, I will tell the police, and everyone will know exactly what you are..." He walks out the bathroom, leaving Jeremy alone with his thoughts

'And just who are people going to believe? The school shooter, or the honest geek with friends to back him up?'


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy finds his next victim flirting with his Micha

When Jeremy walked out the bathroom, he saw something that pissed him off more that Connor. The same trench coat kid that walked in on his and Connor's "friendly" conversation was talking to his Michael whose back was pressed against a locker

"So, whatcha say? You and me after school at Seven Eleven?" The cocky grin on his face does not make Jeremy wanna kill him even less

Michael nervously speaks up "I'm flattered JD, but I'm already dating someone."

"Jeremy Heere? Guy in the blue cardigan?" Michael nods, believing he understands "Used to date a girl in a blue blazer, but, now she's banging a girl in a red blazer. Maybe I should start wearing blue, and we'll see what happens."

Michael looks uncomfortable by that comment, and becomes even more uncomfortable when JD tries to pull him in for a kiss, but Jeremy comes in just before their lips are an inch apart, grabs the back of JD's jacket, and pulls him away

"Sorry, but I wear blue in the relationship." He lets go of JD's jacket and gives him a hate-filled look. He just brushes Jeremy off "I was getting him warmed up for you, geez." He holds up his hands defensively and walks away

Jeremy's look softens when he sees Michael "Are you okay, baby?" Michael nods and immediately hugs him, burying his face in the crook of Jeremy's neck "He tried to kiss me." His voice was almost inaudible, but Jeremy heard every word. To calm him down, Jeremy kissed his cheek and held his hand "Don't worry Micah, I'll make sure you never have to deal with that again." 'And that's a promise.'

And Jeremy made good on his promise. He didn't know much about JD, such as his schedule, or who he hangs out with, so he waited about a week until he had all the information he needed.

JD likes to hang out behind the school every day at lunch to smoke. There were bushes behind the school, enough to hide a certain geek

On Thursday, Jeremy had told the Squad he had to get something out of his locker while they were having lunch, but he went behind the school and hid in the bushes until JD came about a minute later. Jeremy quietly rose from the bushes and quickly put a chloroform soaked rag to JD's face. He passed out on the ground in a matter of seconds.

Jeremy quickly checked his surroundings to make sure no one was around, and dragged JD's limp body to Michael's PT Cruiser, stuffed him in the car, tied up his arms, and put tape over his mouth

"That takes care of that." He shuts the trunk door closed, and runs back to the school

Later that night after Michael fell asleep without Oblivio for the first time in a while, (Because Jeremy forgot to slip a pill in his drink) Jeremy snuck out to have a little chat with his next victim

Jeremy walked over to Michael's PT Cruiser and opened the truck where he found JD, still restrained. He panics and thrashes around when he sees Jeremy

"Hi, JD, what's up? Is it comfy back here? Need a drink?" He screams some muffled curse words in response.

Jeremy tisks and pulls a small bottle of chloroform out of his pocket

"Sorry, but I can't have people hearing you. Who would protect Micah if the police take me away?" He opens the bottle and pours the chloroform into a rag, then puts it to JD's face. He stops moving after a few seconds. "That's better." Jeremy closes the truck, starts the car and drives to the warehouse where he killed Jared


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finds out the truth

Michael woke up, feeling better, and actually more awake than usual. He looked beside him, expecting to see Jeremy next to him, but instead found the opposite: Nothing “Oh God. Did he go out?!” Panic overtook him “Why is he going out when two people, and possibly a third are dead?!” He reaches for his phone on his nightstand and sends multiple texts to Jeremy asking if he’s alright

10:15 pm  
Jere? Where are you?

10:30 pm  
R U there???

10:40 pm  
There’s someone in the house,  
I’m worried!

10:43 pm  
Okay, that last text was just to  
get you to answer, but you didn’t.  
Is everything okay?

10:47 pm  
Where’s my car????!

10:50 pm  
If you’re ignoring me, you better  
hope the killer finds you before I  
do😡

10:51 pm  
I’m sorry, I can’t stay mad at you  
But I’m still worried!! 🥺  
I’m gonna look for you, but since  
you took my car I’m taking a cab

Michael waited outside for about five minutes, when the cab finally arrived. He got in quickly and handed the driver a piece of paper with the address written down. He tenses when he reads the address “Kid, you do realize this is a dangerous neighborhood, right?” He gives Michael a concerned look “What business do you have there?”

Michael answers, “I’m trying to find my boyfriend.” not caring if the driver didn’t like the fact that he was gay “I texted him a few times, and he didn’t answer, so I tracked his phone to this address. I’m just really worried.”

The driver’s look softens “Alright, but I’m not going too far out in that place.”

“Thank you, Mr.-“

He answers for him, “Name’s Burr. Now let’s go find your boyfriend.”

The ride lasted for about ten minutes, when Burr let Michael out “Your boyfriend has your car, right?” He nods “Heh, if my husband took my car without my permission, I wouldn’t kiss him for a week.” Before Michael could reply, he drove off down the road, leaving Michael by himself in a dangerous part of Middleborough  
“God, I hope Jeremy’s okay... So I can mangle him!”

He tracks Jeremy on his phone and finds himself at an old abandoned warehouse  
“Oh God. Jeremy, please be okay.” He goes in through the first door he sees and is greeted by a scream

“WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!”

“I don’t have a problem. I’m just trying to protect my Micah!”

Michael’s eyes widen in shock when he hears the familiar second voice “Jeremy?” Without hesitation, he walks into the building to make sure his boyfriend is safe. He follows the voices upstairs and finds something he never thought he’d see. A tall figure holding a knife is standing in front of someone whose been stabbed multiple times, tied to a chair. Michael recognized both of them

“Jeremy?! What are you doing to JD?!” That was all he could think to say, he knew what Jeremy was doing to JD


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael discovers the truth, and Jeremy decides to keep him quiet

“Mikey? Baby, what are you doing here? Why aren’t you home in bed?” Jeremy asked, feigning innocence, while holding a knife and what looks like a very important organ. He sees Michael looking at JD in concern, and tries to ease his worry “Baby, I’m doing this to protect you.” He cooed, dropped the knife and organs, and pulled Michael in for a hug “He got in my way.”

“Jeremy, this is sick!” He pushes Jeremy away “I hate JD, but I don’t want you to do this! What you’re doing is horrible!” Michael yelled, while backing away from Jeremy who was backing him up against a wall “Please, stop this.” He pleaded “I know you wanna protect me, but this isn’t right!”

Jeremy looks hurt “Mikey, I don’t like when we fight.” Michael’s back was now pressed against the wall “I’m doing this for you, baby. Don’t you like having a knight who knows how to protect his prince?” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the Oblivio pills “You’re my prince. I love you so much.”

“Why do you have my medicine?” Michael asked, now becoming confused

Jeremy opens the bottle “I’m just gonna keep you safe, okay? I want you to always love me,” He steps on Michael’s foot, causing him to scream, then he puts the pill in his mouth “and what I do for you.”

When he wouldn’t swallow the pill willingly, Jeremy forced him to do so by tilting his head back, and Michael wasn’t as tense. He almost fell to the floor, but Jeremy carefully set him down “Are you okay, baby?” He asked, and Michael nodded lazily “Good. Let me just take care of JD, then we can go home.” Another nod

Jeremy turned back to JD with an excited grin on his face “Now, where were we?”

“What...” He coughs up an alarming amount of blood “Did you do to him?!” He screamed, really worried for the boy sitting on the floor with a dazed look on his face

“I’m just keeping him safe.” Jeremy reassured “He’ll remember this, but let’s face it. Micah would never call the police because he would never want his Jer-Bear to leave.” He tilted his head to try and seem innocent, but the blood-covered skin made it hard “So. You still got a problem?” He reaches into JD’s cut open chest “Still got a bone to pick?” He pulls out a rib “This wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t pulled on my dick!” He stabs one of his lungs, causing JD to cry out in pain for the last time before finally going silent. The only thing on his mind is that he never got to tell Veronica that he still loved her

Jeremy untied JD’s lifeless body and tossed him in the same closet where Jared’s body resided. After cleaning up the pool of blood and changing into his spare set of clothes, he picked up Michael bridal style and took him to his car

Michael didn’t wake up until they got home and we’re in their bedroom. When he did wake up, he paled when he saw Jeremy hugging him tightly

“Hey, Micah! Glad you’re up!” He kissed him, but Michael didn’t kiss back as he usually would “Are you okay? Why didn’t you kiss  back ?” His voice snapped a bit, but went back to calm and sweet “Is there blood on my lips? I can wash it off.”

Michael didn’t say anything, and he could barely think... Mainly because of the drugs, but also because he was in complete shock

“You’re not gonna tell people, are you?” He cooed while taking Michael’s hand in his “I don’t wanna leave you. Something could happen to you if I’m not around, Micah.”

Michael thought about it, and realized Jeremy was right. What if something DID happen to him? Who would make sure he’s okay after he had another Jeremy-leaving-him-for-the-SQUIP nightmare, or when he was having a panic attack? So, he rested his head on Jeremy’s chest while he lovingly played with his hair and planted kisses all over his face. He wanted to love Jeremy despite the fact that he’s a killer

“Micah? You still love me?” It sounded more like a statement than a question

“Of course I do.”

“And will you let me protect you?”

“... Yes.”

“Good. ‘Cause you’re my beautiful prince, and your knight in shining armor wants to make sure nothing bad ever happens to you... Now, I have some rules for you.”


	8. Chapter 8

Friday

Four students are gone. Two were announced dead, and two were reported missing. Students and teachers were terrified over who would be next. Many had insane theories about who the mysterious killer might be, and police often came to the school to investigate

The Squip Squad sat at their usual table, discussing today’s events

“Okay,” Christine started “So far, Kurt and Ram were murdered, Jared went missing, and so did JD. They were all male, they were students here. That can’t be a coincidence, right?”

Chloe ponders for a moment, “It has to be someone who’s associated with them somehow. Maybe someone who hates them.”

_ Remain as oblivious as everyone else _

“Wath abouth Veronica?” Rich asks “She hathes Kurth and Ram since they thold people they hadth a three way with her, and she and JD usthed to date.”

Jenna nods in agreement, “Yeah, but why would she kill Jared? They’re on pretty good terms.”

Jeremy tries to throws them off his trail “Okay, so not her. What about Connor?”

‘I gotta get rid of him.’

“He hates Kurt And Ram, was never really that close with JD, and Jared wasn’t all that nice to him.”

All but one nod in agreement. Brooke takes note of Michael, who looks like he hasn’t slept in weeks “Is he okay?”

_ You’re always fine _

Jeremy answers while running his fingers through Michael’s hair, “He still hasn’t been getting much sleep.” It wasn’t technically lie, since Michael could barely sleep at night, now that he knew he was sharing a bed with a murderer

_ Don’t think about what I did _

“Yeah, I haven’t been getting much sleep either.” Brooke sighs “I keep hearing noises outside my window, and I just stay up all night. I can barely stay awake during class.”

While Brooke continued talking, Jake felt something was off. He took a look around the cafeteria and saw Connor Murphy, once again glaring at one of them, while cuddling Evan Hansen who looks like he hasn’t slept in days

“What is his problem?” He asks, interrupting Brooke

“Are we sure he’s not the killer?” Chloe asks “Just... Look at him.”

Christine takes a bite of her apple, “But what reason would he have for doing something to JD?” She tried to ignore his deadly glare, but it was impossible “I mean, sure, he and JD have never really gotten along, since he tried to kiss Evan, and that really set him off.”

...

After lunch ended, Connor was waiting by Jeremy’s locker in an empty hallway. He was determined to get an answer from that geek, by any means necessary, and get proof that he’s responsible for two deaths, and  possibly two more

“Hello, Murphy.”

That voice sent a chill down his spine. Connor turned around and found Jeremy standing behind him with an innocent look on his face. He kept a brave demeanor despite being terrified of what Jeremy is capable of

“Alright. I know you killed Kurt and Ram, I know you killed Jared, I know you killed JD, and I know you did something to Michael.” He glared daggers at the murderous geek “He’s tired all the time, he can barely think for himself, and clings onto you!”

“It’s called love.”, Jeremy claimed “And why would I do anything to hurt my Micah?”

“Don’t play innocent, Heere!” He yelled, and Jeremy barely flinched “I know what you’re like. Kurt, Ram, and JD? I couldn’t care less about... But Jared is Evan’s best friend, you demented ass.” He jabs his finger at Jeremy’s chest “I may not have proof of what you’re doing, but I know what you are. And when Michael finds out, you’re done-“

He’s cut off when Jeremy grabs him by his throat and lifts him up with surprising strength

“What I am, Connor, is someone who cares deeply about my boyfriend...” Connor starts choking and coughing “Very much... Michael is never going to leave me. He will always love me. There is nothing you or anyone else can do about it. Besides, you do care about Evan, don’t you?”

He drops Connor and he falls to the floor, coughing and trying to catch his breath “Don’t... You dare hurt him!”

“I won’t.” He smiles, but Connor can see the murderous glint in his eyes “Just stay out of my way, and keep away from _my_ Michael.” He makes his way down the hallway, leaving Connor in total shock


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff mixed with some emotional manipulation

The weekend went by... Not great. Jeremy still made Michael take the pills, and he constantly forced Michael to promise not to tell anyone about the murders, to snuggle with him whenever he felt like it, and he always had to check up on Michael and make sure he wasn’t talking to anyone who was suspicious of him, like Connor

“Micah?” Michael looked up from his phone to face Jeremy who was now in their room

“Who are you on the phone with?” His voice strained a bit

“N-no one. I was ju-just on YouTube.” He stuttered while fidgeting a bit “Look.” He was about to show Jeremy his phone but the taller male already took it to confirm if he was telling the truth

“Okay, Micah. I believe you.” He kisses him on the forehead “I just get so worried. And you remember what I told you, right? One of my rules?”

_‘Don’t talk to anyone who might be suspicious_ _’_ He nods

“Good. Because they might try to take you away from me. And I know for a fact that’s not what you want.” He sits down on the bed and wraps his arms around Michael’s waist “Right?”

Another nod “Love you.” He waited for Michael to reply “... Micah? I’m waiting.”

“I... I love you too, Jer-Bear.” This was said with no emotion

“Aaw!” He plants a kiss in his cheek “C’mon, let’s move to the couch.”

“O-okay.” Michael let Jeremy lead him to the couch, and hug him tightly while he left kisses on his face and neck. Jeremy finally spoke after planting one last kiss on his face

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” Michael looked up in confusion “You know, what I did to JD. I never want you to see that again.” Michael smiles, hopeful that Jeremy will stop his murdering spree... “So, I’m going to make new locks so only I can enter and exit.” And that small trace of hope was gone “I don’t ever want you seeing something like that again.”

“S... So I’m basically a prisoner in my home?” Michael asked timidly, worried he might say the wrong thing to set Jeremy off

“No! Of course not!” Jeremy exclaimed like nothing was wrong “I’m doing this for you, so we’ll be together! Isn’t that what you want, Mikey?” He began kissing Michael’s neck, trying to persuade him... Not like he had a choice

“... I wanna be with you.” Jeremy hugged him tighter after hearing those words

“I knew you’d make the right decision, baby!” He kisses him on the forehead “You’ll always be my Micha! You’re my perfect prince, and I’m your knight. I’ll always protect you.” He cooed, not noticing how miserable Michael looked

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, Jeremy


End file.
